


未成年人禁止事项[索香]

by dioxin_130



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130
Summary: 笨蛋dk谈恋爱
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	未成年人禁止事项[索香]

**Author's Note:**

> 设定想得很细但因个人能力精神力等种种局限因素…写出来的比较糙而且剧情好唐突😅抱歉呜呜┭┮ ┭┮

周三这时间点就很微妙。不会像前两天，社畜们还有精力抱怨，也不是周四周五那样能够开始期待，更无法和周末直白的放纵相比，总而言之就是相当颓靡的一天。因此直到晚上十点钟，酒吧里也坐不了几个人，每个周三都这样。  
今天人也照样少，山治坐在吧台前无聊到削一颗苹果，又细又薄的苹果皮一直没断，伴着沙沙声堆在桌上。  
周三啊、周三……他漫无边际地想，好像这一天大家都很忙，就连学校里老师留的作业也常是今天最多，第二天教室里往往爬倒一片人，端正坐着的几个还是在抄作业。  
没错，现在在人妖酒吧卡玛巴卡的山治虽然长得高大，还蓄小胡子，但他确实是学生。山治今年才转到一条街外的那所高校，在那里读高中二年级，且从不写作业。像他这样的17岁DK来酒吧，打电话告诉警察必定是一逮一个准。  
不过他来酒吧也不是玩的，山治是在这里打工做厨师，只因为今天没什么生意才闲到从厨房溜出来削苹果。  
一颗苹果削完，白净完整的一个球形摆在眼前时刚好木门响了，山治向那边看去，绿色头发的男子穿着运动服走进来。  
这人他很熟，见了有一个月了。  
山治看着他在旁边坐下，接着这绿藻头对酒保说：“喂，给我最便宜的酒。”  
“等等。”山治恶作剧心起，按住那人要去拿酒的手腕，得到对方一声莫名的“哈？”。  
他吸一口烟，见烟雾对面那绿藻一样的家伙额头都跳起青筋，才说：“喂，你是那个传言中的‘鬼剑士’吧。”  
“啊？我的名气有那么大么？”索隆看向抓着自己不放的那只手，烦燥地甩开，问他：“怎样，要打架吗？”  
金发的卷眉毛仍旧一派闲适的样子，像狐狸一样不怀好意地笑着说：“不，你是东高的学生吧，未成年可不许饮酒啊。”他转头直接向里边喊人：“伊玛祖那桑！这里有个偷溜进来的肌肉笨蛋高中生！”  
“……哈？！”  
索隆难以置信地看着这家伙，还未等彻底想明白发生了什么事就被从休息室出来的高大人妖拖到了店外。而那个告状的卷卷眉就坐在原位目送他，还恶劣地冲他挥手说拜拜。  
等到他终于想起要收拾那混蛋的时候，酒吧的门早在眼前被关上。人妖小姐还在门内告诫他：“未成年人不要到这样的地方来！”  
可恶！索隆咬牙切齿的，决定下次见面一定要把那个混蛋暴揍一顿！

决定是这么决定的，但第二天就再碰到那家伙还真是叫人始料未及的情况。  
——而且地点竟然是在学校。  
今天索隆照常在旧教学楼的天台睡觉。或许是昨晚趁着怒意锻炼太过了，浑身肌肉还处在兴奋紧绷的状态，竟然在午休前就醒来了。  
他伸个懒腰打算去便利店买点什么吃，刚站起身天台那扇老旧的门就发出“吱呀——”一声被打开了，而进来的人就是昨天那个卷眉毛！  
索隆刚醒的大脑有一瞬间的宕机状态，没能想到要说什么好。山治倒好像并不很惊讶，他嘴巴里咬着根烟，说：“啊，今天竟然是醒着的么。”  
“你不是昨天那混蛋么！”索隆上下打量他的校服，显然这人和自己一样是学生，并且看他那领带，与自己从未戴过的那条不是同一个颜色么！竟然还是同级生啊！  
山治不悦地瞪他，说：“叫什么混蛋，所谓的罗罗诺亚·索隆还真是个没礼貌的家伙啊。”  
“啊啊？说你混蛋都算夸你的吧，装腔作势的卷眉毛，明明跟我同级昨天还假惺惺地告状。”索隆像个被点燃的炮仗，感觉火气在身上劈里啪啦的。  
他听人叫自己的名字，想起昨天和刚才开门时对方也表示得像认识自己一样，怒意更甚：“你这家伙早就认识我吧，故意找茬的么你！”  
“只有你未成年要买酒喝吧！我可是在那边有正经事干的啊？”山治也毫不示弱，把手中的便当放在一旁摩拳擦掌起来，“我从一个月前就在这里过午休了，你睡得像猪一样不知道有人来跟我有什么关系，谁故意找你茬啊？”  
两边都怒火熊熊，很快扭打在一起。  
刚交手时索隆就有些意外起来，这家伙和之前总来挑事儿的小混混们不同，身手利落又有劲，尤其是脚上功夫，还真让人有点招架不住。  
索隆不曾小看过任何一位敌人，但这么畅快的一场打斗也是很久没有了。昨天结下的梁子被抛在脑后，专心沉浸在拳脚的交锋中。  
他们打着架还在吵：“告状这种事情亏你也做的出来啊，卑鄙的家伙！”  
“我作为员工的一名为店铺着想有什么不对的？明明是个小鬼还要喝酒，作为学生来说是违反校规的吧！给我做个遵纪守法的未成年啊！”  
“哈？你这蠢货还真敢说校规啊！在外打工也是不被允许的吧？更何况是在人妖酒吧！”  
“…………？”  
山治忽然停下脚上的动作，踏在索隆的肩膀上阻止他向前一步。  
他摆出停战的手势，说：“等等等等……你给我等等。”  
“我们学校是不让打工的吗？”  
“啊？？？”索隆挑起一边眉毛，一脸莫名地停在刚才进攻的姿势上，“这不是当然的吗，没几所高中允许学生干这回事吧。”  
“……”  
哎呀，这可麻烦了……虽然山治也不是遵守规矩的好学生，但他当初可是被巴拉蒂的老头一脚踢出家门让他必须读完高中才来这里的，万一被学校退学了，那不是完蛋了吗……  
“如果这么做了的话，惩罚是什么？”  
“嘛，或许要被停学吧。”像索隆这样从不曾翻开校规守则看的不良学生其实并不知道具体的惩处方式是如何，不如说他其实都不能确定自己学校是否真的不让校外打工，但如果这么说能让那卷卷眉的表情更沉重的话，他非常乐意给那张拧在一起的脸上加点料。  
“哈哈，你这家伙，被戳中痛处了吧。”索隆得意洋洋的，“怎样，要不要我帮你保密啊？我只要有酒就会守口如瓶啊。”  
山治烦死他那表情了，不耐烦地说：“滚蛋吧你！”

虽然这么骂了，但学是万万不可以退的。于是山治还是开始给索隆拿酒喝了。  
索隆倒也真的很好伺候，有什么喝什么，甚至还会付钱给他。山治每天中午在天台收了钱，晚上再在酒吧后门处把酒递给这小酒鬼，偶尔不忙时候两人还会坐在一起说几句话。  
连着两周下来，他们虽然还会拌嘴赌气，但不怎么会打架了。山治在酒吧后的巷子吸烟，看索隆吨吨吨地喝酒，心中甚至有些怀疑他们已经是朋友了。  
山治甩开怪异的想法，出声道：“你这家伙很穷吧，每天都向我买酒还有钱吃饭吗？”  
“姑且还是会吃啦，临期饭团起码还是很便宜的。”  
山治无语，“……真是单细胞生物啊，只想着酒就能生活了吗。”  
“啊？！再怎么说也得是剑道吧，剑道才是我心中的第一位啊。”  
这是重点么？跟这家伙沟通简直不要太累。  
山治恶劣地吐一口烟在他脸上，在索隆生气大骂之前说：“笨蛋剑士，从明天起我来给你做饭吧。啊，不过是酒吧用剩的边角料，你可别给我挑剔哦。”  
就这样，他们完全扯上关系了。  
索隆在第一次吃到山治的便当时就很惊讶，“超好吃的么这不是，酒吧里的饭难道都这样吗？”  
金发的厨子带着怒意敲他脑袋，“是我的厨艺很好啊！我的厨艺！”  
索隆飞速扒完饭盒里的食物，舔舔嘴巴还在回味。  
“真是想不到啊，这手艺真的不得了。谢啦。”  
虽说对自己做出的饭菜有完全的自信，但最近因为年龄和其他种种原因，山治都是在内场做事，已经有段时间没能当面听到这样直白的夸奖了。  
他难忍高兴和骄傲的心情，说：“当然了，我可是一流的厨师啊。”  
“哈哈，一流么，巧了，我也是一流的剑士啊。”索隆向后倒在天台的地板上，听不出这话有几分真假。  
不过山治倒也没有去探究的意思。他想起索隆每天在天台做肌肉锻炼，不断地挥刀举重，下午放学后还去剑道场找老师研修对打，忽然觉得像他这样的为梦想而奋斗好像真的很不错，就连那颗绿藻一样没有大脑的头也闪闪发光的。

那一天好像是什么发酵的契机。  
从那之后，他们断断续续讲过很多关于彼此的事情，索隆甚至还邀山治去了自己家。  
说是家其实也没有别人在，只是个将将能住下一个人的三坪不到的小房间罢了。这天山治仍来到索隆的屋子，两人吃完饭后在床边喝酒看漫画书。酒精让视线有些朦胧，他注意到什么，拿起桌上的一张纸看，是还没填的升学计划表。  
大约是醉意已经涌上大脑，他很轻易就问出有些越界的问题：“绿藻头，你以后想干什么？”  
索隆看了他一眼，倒也没觉得有被冒犯到，答道：“当然是要成为一流的剑士了。”  
“哈哈哈！也是啊，你就是这样的家伙。”山治当然觉得17岁的小子讲这话很狂妄，但罗罗诺亚·索隆就该有这份自信。  
“你呢？你想干嘛。”  
也许酒精总让人放松警惕。山治被问及梦想，眼睛亮晶晶的，难得坦然地说：“当然是要开一家餐厅啦。”  
索隆也勾起嘴角，说：“不错嘛。做的饭菜都很好吃，你是个好厨子啊。”  
这样自然讲出的夸奖实在难能可贵，山治明明已经听惯他人的赞扬，这时竟有些害羞到红了耳根。  
“当然的吧。”他把夹在指间的烟塞到索隆嘴里，好像害怕他再说出些什么奇怪的话让自己不自在。  
一流剑士预备役就着他的手吸一口烟，尼古丁走过肺部又被呼出形成一片缥缈的雾。他盯着山治看，确实没有再讲话。  
不知为何，最近他们常常沉默，就像现在这样。  
没有人说话。索隆将那支烟取下，伸手又开了一罐啤酒，易拉罐的拉环发出轻微的响声，凝固的空气中不是尴尬，反而成片的暧昧在蔓延。  
山治感觉对方的目光有意无意地落在他身上，没有声音或其他更多表示，却令人更加羞耻难耐。偷摸地转头确认这件事，就刚刚好与索隆视线相撞。  
肌肉笨蛋好似忽然精明得不得了，眯着眼哼笑一声，意味不明的。山治倒像真被酒精或别的什么灌满了脑袋，受到蛊惑一般上前去吻那个人。  
一瞬间索隆的表情就得意起来，山治看着特别心烦，索性闭上眼咬他的下唇。抵着的地方开合颤动，索隆的声音从相贴的唇漏出：“笨蛋。”  
他放下手中的东西捧山治的脸，也闭上眼睛沉入这个吻。他也咬山治的嘴角，然后捏着他的颌骨让他张开嘴巴，伸舌头进去品尝那里烟和酒混合的味道。明明是两样同样接触过的东西，但对方口中的却格外不一样，不知道是因为双方摄入比例的不同，还是其他什么奇妙的情绪在蒸腾。  
一切都好新奇。他人高热的口腔、不同于自己的肌肤、陌生而情色的喘息……男高中生的好奇心和旺盛的精力催化着房间里的一切，他们边接吻滚在一起，急躁地伸手感知对方腰腹的温度。  
山治被压在地板上扒下裤子的时候还有点儿懵，说不上是缺氧或被抚弄占据太多内存，直到索隆的手在他屁股上揉捏时才回神，抬腿踢他的肩膀。但猛虎一样的家伙不在乎这些轻微的反抗，将他那条腿扛起来，更放肆地摸屁股和腿根处的软肉，在臀瓣间找寻入口。  
“喂……”山治觉得这有些太超过了，手刚按上身上人的肩膀想要推拒，前边挺立的性器就被人握在手中。  
索隆圈着他的那根上下撸动，便得到难耐的呻吟。他趁着厨子被快感蒙蔽，手指从对方后穴挤进去探索。  
山治还是察觉到异物入侵的不适和疼，皱着眉头刚又准备踢他，就被索隆用虎口和指腹上的茧揉上龟头，掌心轻轻摩擦着那样脆弱的地方，搞得他爽到绷紧全身，没多久就先射了一回。  
他这边喘着气平复颤抖，索隆就将沾满体液的那只手换到刚才就扩张了一点的穴口，当作润滑剂在里边寻找敏感点。大概是因为刚发泄过一次身体比较放松，这回倒是很轻松找到那块软肉。索隆压上去，山治便喘着一跳，刚射精的阴茎也跳动一下，好像已经准备再战了。  
索隆哑着声音粗喘，不一会儿看他重新硬起来便将性器抵在后方，告知了一声“我要进去了”，就顶入了山治体内。  
毕竟是第一次，异物感还是太明显了。性器才进入一半山治就眼眶泛红，前边也软下来。  
索隆也被肠肉包裹挤压着不好受，几乎马上要在里边缴械。他停下来再度去摸对方的肉柱，好像忽然想起什么般说：“你要开餐厅的话，打算叫什么名字啊。”  
“哈？”  
山治本来在努力放松身体减轻痛苦，听他这么问真是感觉莫名其妙。就算想要转移注意力也不是这么干的吧，一会儿是不是还要让他背圆周率来忘记不适感啊。  
“……ALL BLUE吧。”但山治还是回答了。他看着索隆绿藻一样的头发，被汗湿透了的鬓角。他脸上的表情一点都不冷静，也不是蠢得惹人生气的那种，而是认真又坚决的。  
好像受到目光的召唤，索隆也抬眼看向他。  
他手上动作不停，俯身吻山治的额头，说：“这名字很有海的味道嘛。”  
“……哈哈！”  
山治笑着搂他的博子，去找他的嘴唇接吻。他们彻底交缠在一起，碰撞、接触，来来回回，好像两具身体变为工厂，可能爱意在其间制造。

不妙啊，真的不妙……未成年人或许真不应该喝酒。  
山治面对一捆芹菜反思。  
昨晚是怎么发展到那样荒唐的地步的？果然是酒精吧？未成年人禁止饮酒一定就是为了防止这种情况发生。未成年嘛，两个热血沸腾的男子高中生，本来就意志力薄弱，一旦喝了酒完全就被氛围牵着走了，事情结束后完全会后悔嘛。  
啊——是啊！后悔死了。山治想起自己几次搂着对方索吻，不知为何白痴剑士的舌头真的像老虎的猫舌一样粗砺，反复在他上颚舔舐，山治颤抖着差点射精。  
为什么还会主动求吻啊！他耳朵红透，不乐意又不受控制地回想昨晚的一切，迟来的羞耻感全部涌上大脑。  
山治恶狠狠地拔芹菜叶子，想索隆怎么就不是个lady呢，如果那样他就乐于接受一切了啊！怎么偏偏是个绿藻头混蛋啊！  
山治想了一个周末都不知这样的事态该如何解决，周一走进学校又翻墙出去，坐在游戏厅打街机，心里甚至盘算着要不要直接买票回巴拉蒂得了。  
这样好像不错啊，这样就不用见另一位笨蛋当事人了。他吸一口烟，等尼古丁浸润肺部才回味般想，好吧，不能再见确实是有点寂寞。  
工作日的游戏厅也没什么人，山治在那边消磨时间到下午四点钟才慢悠悠往卡玛巴卡走，路上刚好碰到预订完酒品往回走的卡罗莱茵，便一道前行了。  
他一边跟人闲聊，一边看着刚定好的那份酒类清单，很轻易就找到几款绿藻头喜欢的酒……  
呜哇，真不想想到这家伙啊。山治表情变得嫌弃起来。但是又没办法，说到酒那一定会想到索隆吧，这是不可抗力。  
等到快要走回卡玛巴卡的时候，卡罗莱茵远远地就看到绿头发的家伙靠在酒吧门口。她撞撞身边的人，说：“山治酱，门口站着的那个不是你朋友吗？”  
被问到的人抬头看去，刚瞟到绿色的那部分就没勇气继续确认了，紧急和卡罗莱茵道别要从后门进去，没想到刚溜到巷子口就被人逮到。  
“你这家伙今天为什么翘课啊？害我午休都没有饭吃。”索隆在小巷里堵他，一副饿到心情很差的样子。  
山治在心里大骂，这家伙真的是脑子里只有肌肉的笨蛋白痴，昨天才发生过那种事竟然还能表现得一切如常，神经大概也被木刀同化为一样的粗细了吧。  
他也语气不善地回答：“我是你的保姆吗，一天不给你做饭还要通知你一声啊。”  
“……什？！”索隆察觉到他声音中的不耐烦，难以理解卷卷眉为何昨天才和他亲密，今天就不认人了，“也不用这么说吧！总感觉你是刻意避开我的啊？”  
“我为什么要避开你这笨蛋啊！有什么必要吗？”  
这家伙完全在生气了。索隆皱着眉头不回答，心里却猜不透答案，如果说是因为昨天做爱了的话，那也太无厘头了，那怎么看都是两情相悦的啊。  
索隆颇有些作为“恋人”的自觉，难得的耐着性子问他：“你为什么生气了？”  
山治仍被迟钝的白痴气得不轻，烦他的不解风情，也烦他这样无辜的样子。这不就显得自己一个人在意那一切都太蠢了吗？虽然说是自己先去吻他的没错，但看看他前后的那副样子，很显然那是引诱吧，为什么这家伙可以表现得那么清白啊！  
他拍开索隆捏着肩膀的手，说：“和你没关系吧！”  
“哈？”剑士听这话好像受到了侮辱，也生气起来，“我们是恋人吧！”  
“………………………………………………………………”  
“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”  
山治一头雾水，愣在原地回忆之前的细节，但无论如何都想不到从哪里可以得出他们“是恋人”这样的结论。  
他点起一根烟，强行让自己冷静下来。看着面前怒火愈烧愈烈的笨蛋，真诚地问他：“我们什么时候成恋人的？”  
“既然都做过爱了，当然是恋人吧！？”  
完蛋了，这真的是个纯情的肌肉笨蛋……  
“……噗哈哈哈！”山治终于忍不住笑出声来。  
这下轮到索隆彻底生气了。  
“别笑了！”他捏着山治的下巴让他看向这边，“你这家伙，难道是那种和谁都可以做爱的混蛋吗！”  
绿藻头怒火滔天，山治却是一点都不害怕，仍然笑得停不下来，卷眉毛在皱在额头上，肚子都要笑痛了。  
他忽然去吻索隆的嘴巴，轻轻一下，好像在给炸毛的大老虎顺毛。  
“是的，你说的没错，现在我们是恋人了。”山治说着这话还是忍不住地想笑，但鉴于新男友脾气不是那么好，可不要再惹他发怒，他还是忍下来叮嘱他，“但这么重要的事，下次记得说清楚。”  
新晋恋人的吻安抚效果很好，名震四方的“鬼剑士”罗罗诺亚·索隆泄了气，捧着他的脸亲那对卷眉毛。

当天晚上他俩趁热打铁，又去索隆的房间做爱了。  
事后山治抽着烟，爽得大呼一声。他忽然兴起，掰着手指头数他们这俩未成年人涉足的禁止事项。  
“喝酒、去酒吧、……吸烟算不算？啊对了，那翘课算不算？还有什么，一般来说谈恋爱和做爱是不是也不行？”  
索隆才懒得和他一起犯傻，握住他计数的手越过香烟吻他嘴巴。  
“这都是谁做的规定。有什么好管的，谁理他啊！”


End file.
